Occupancy and other sensors often include a light source that emits a status indicator light. For example, occupancy sensors often utilize a Red, Green, or Blue status indicator light. The status indicator light may indicate the status of an occupancy sensor such as normal operation, occupant detection, etc. As occupancy and other sensors become smaller, these sensors are becoming integrated into luminaires. As occupancy and other sensors migrate from standalone units to luminaire integrated units, the number of sensors and thus indicators will dramatically increase. For example, several luminaires within a single room may each have an integrated sensor that has a status indicator light. In some circumstances, several status indicator lights may flash at the same time, causing occupants to be unnecessarily alarmed or to react poorly to the high number of colored indicator lights flashing in the ceiling.
Thus, a status indicator light of a luminaire integrated sensor that is aligned with a color temperature of the light emitted by the light source of the luminaire may be desirable.